


my name on your lips

by duplighoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's walking nowhere in particular when they gets an ominous text from Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toddanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddanderson/gifts).



> i just want everyone to know i've never even seen a drug with my own two eyes so i tried to keep the weed experience as vague and generalized as possible, and you're 100% allowed to tell me how much of a non-smoker i am in the comments.  
> this was written for my pal gabe who wanted nb!tyler, and then weed somehow got worked into the fic. they also wanted top!tyler, so how could i refuse?

Tyler’s walking down a familiar street, familiar in the kind of way where they can just think and not worry about getting lost, when in their jeans pocket, their phone vibrates against their thigh.

Tyler has to pull a hand out of the unbelievably deep pocket in the ugly tan coat Josh had bought them as a gag gift – the coat ends just above their knees, pockets extending just as far – and struggle to get their hand in their jeans so the short bursts of vibration can stop.

The notification is a text from Josh which simply says “ _come home._ ” and Tyler doesn’t hesitate to turn 180 degrees around and walk almost mindlessly back to their apartment. Tyler shoves their phone in the pocket of the ugly coat and wonders what Josh could want. He would’ve asked Tyler to pick something up at the supermarket instead of asking them to come home, and there’s not much else Tyler can think of that could require Josh asking them to go home.

Tyler lets their mind drift aimlessly, thinks of something that could sound like a chord to a song, but they don’t know how to play much other than the piano, ukulele, and occasional accordion.

‘ _Josh can play drums_ ,’ Tyler thinks. ‘ _Maybe we can do something with that._ ’

***

Tyler shrugs off the coat immediately and toes off their snow ridden shoes, curses Ohio and its unreliable weather forecasts, and turns around to see Josh with a haphazardly rolled joint between his fingers, and another waiting for Tyler in front of Josh on their dinner table.

“You bought weed,” Tyler states. They would have been surprised but they’re reminded of their first date with Josh; they shared some crappy weed in the basement of Josh’s parents house. They were 15 and it was the last time Tyler had smoked anything.

“Yep,” Josh says on an exhale and Tyler thinks about opening a window but decides against it.

Tyler clears their throat and shifts weight from one leg to the other.

“Do you want us to get arrested, or?” Tyler asks, slightly nervous. They hope Josh hasn’t smoked a lot.

Josh simply shrugs.

Tyler presses their lips together, eyeing the table somewhat cautiously.

Josh must see their hesitation because he goes to move, slowly, but leans forward instead, a hand hovering above the weed opposite him. “You don’t have to,” he says.

Tyler sighs under their breath and shuffles toward the table.

***

Tyler thinks they’re lying in bed, on the couch, or maybe the floor?

Their bones feel relaxed, like someone removed their skeleton and placed it ever-so gently against the softest blanket. They’re reminded of a blanket, baby blue and slightly torn, they had when they were a newborn. It was the first softest thing Tyler can remember feeling and they cling to the memory for a second before its lost to the haze of smoke from Josh’s lips.

Tyler turns their head and slightly reels, they felt the dizziness one would feel after standing when they were lying down for too long, but it’s immediately replaced by the feeling of soft pillowcase material against their cheek.

Josh and Tyler are lying in bed, weed long forgotten, when Tyler’s hand goes to rest lazily against Josh’s temple. Their fingers reach for the dyed hair he has and their thumbs move in a horizontal oval pattern above Josh’s eyebrow. Josh pushes against Tyler’s hand and Tyler’s mouth find Josh’s, and as they kiss, Tyler’s palm finds a home in Josh’s hair.

They climb on top of Josh and belatedly notice Josh isn’t wearing much but boxers, and neither are they. Tyler tugs Josh’s boxers down and their other hand skirts across lean skin. Josh hums and spreads his legs a little wider, stretching so he can nuzzle his head in Tyler’s palm.

Tyler removes their underwear and wastes no time to stroke Josh’s dick, smearing the precum with their thumb that’s gathered at the head back and forth across the head. Josh groans quietly and sucks in a harsh breath when Tyler’s grip on his hair tightens.

Tyler continues to lazily jack Josh off as hazy memories flood back into their mind. Tyler sees themselves tag a drag from Josh’s joint, use their thumb to open his mouth, and blow smoke into him. Tyler doesn’t break eye contact with him as they do this, and they can see Josh’s eyes glaze over with muted desire until his eyelids regrettably close.

Josh’s groans getting louder snaps Tyler back into the present, and they look down at Josh’s face and see his face tinted a faint pink, like the color of his hair a few months ago, and his eyes shut, teeth pulling his lip slightly. Tyler exhales and brings Josh’s dick to their own and they sigh while Josh groans again, caught off guard at the contact.

“You good?” Tyler thinks they ask. They’re pumping both their and Josh’s dick and their mind clouds and fizzes, _pops_ , at the friction. They can’t feel themself move but in some distant, hazy mechanical place in their mind they know this moment is happening.

Tyler sees Josh nod and they shut their own eyes as Josh weakly thrusts into their palm, wordlessly asking for more; more friction, more pressure, more _everything_ , - Tyler thrusts into their own palm, too, and pulls on Josh’s hair. They can hear Josh’s hoarse moans as they grip their dicks tighter, thrusting faster to match movement with Josh’s own cock.

Tyler thinks their head is full of air, that their ears might be blocked, like when someone gets off an airplane, and they can feel their orgasm approaching at an alarming pace, but Tyler isn’t going to hold back. They  know Josh is close, too, from the grip he has on their arm; they can feel the warmth from Josh’s legs as they’re wrapped around Tyler, holding them close.

“ _Tyler,_ ” is all they get as a warning before Josh comes all over their hand and the intensity of emotion, of pure affection and content, they feel at that moment sends them over the edge, too.

***

Tyler wakes up later, brain foggy, hands sticky, and with an almost empty, distant sense of satisfaction.

“What did we do,” Tyler asks. Their head is on Josh’s chest and their bones feel like how mashed potatoes look.

“Got high. Had sex, I think,” Josh supplies. His hand is on Tyler’s back, absently drawing constellations and mapping galaxies they were once a part of.

“Oh, okay.” They say. Their legs are tangled together and that’s the last thought Tyler thinks as they go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic, even with all it's drug inaccuracies. leave a comment if you notice spelling errors or just want me to know how you felt ♥


End file.
